injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Revenge:Patriots Among Us
Summary This is basically a Marvel version of Injustice where Captain America is an oppresive ruler while Iron Man is a rebel trying to topple his regime. Plot In an alternate universe,Captain America has mistakenly killed Sharon Carter and destroyed New York killing millions in the process. Some minutes later,Steve Rogers finds out that Norman Osborn was behind this incident by drugging him and kills Green Goblin in retribution. As the years pass by,Captain America decides to protect the Earth by his way. The heroes and villains are divided in two forces: The Military Regime led by Captain America in his position as the High Counselor and The Stark Insurgency led by Iron Man. Five Years Later,The Insurgency finds an universe where Green Goblin's schemes failed and transports some of the Avengers (Black Widow,Wonder Man,Hawkeye and Namor) to their world to help them to defeat the Regime. Iron Man and Green Goblin were accidentally transported to the alternate world and confronted by the Regime Soldiers in New York. But Iron Man uses his powers to help both escaping in separate ways. Having arrived in this world's Hell's Kitchen and attempting to learn what has happened, Namor heads to Atlantis to see what he can dig up in the Atlantean Archives, while Wonder Man travels to X-Mansion to find Professor X. After discovering and defeating Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver and subsequently freeing Silver Sable there, Wonder Man returns to Hell's Kitchen where he faces Red Skull and Jean Grey, who has become Dark Phoenix. He escapes with Black Widow and Hawkeye where they subsequently meet the Iron Man of this world. Namor travels to Atlantis to research the archives, learning of Captain America's descent to tyranny. Learning that Atlantis has agreed to a treaty which will allow Captain America to rule Atlantis, he rejects it, managing to defeat Wolverine, Iceman, and his own counterpart before Loki appears. Acknowledging that he is weakened, Loki sends Namor to join the Insurgents, which includes the Fantastic Four and this alternate timeline's Doctor Doom who never indulged in criminal activities and is in fact one of Captain America's best friends and secret benefactor to the Stark Insurgency. Iron Man explains that he has a laser weapon that can defeat Captain America in Stark Tower, which requires the DNA of the other four heroes to unlock as he wanted to make sure he could not take down Captain America on his own. The heroes from the other universe became necessary after Hawkeye died trying to reason with a grieving Captain America, Wonder Man got murdered by Jean Grey who already became Dark Phoenix back then and the other two aligned with his new Regime. The displaced Iron Man is captured by the Regime members Dark Phoenix and Storm after being injured. Green Goblin allies himself with the Green Goblin of this world who is his alternate son Harry Osborn and X-Spider who is the alternate Peter Parker. After Harry's gang, the Sinister Six (Green Goblin,X-Spider,Gambit,SIlver Sable,Shocker and Doctor Octopus) is attacked by Regime forces led by Venom and Storm, they are rescued by the heroes. Before being locked up by the Stark Insurgency's Iron Man, Norman reveals that the Regime has Iron Man. The Stark Insurgency travels to Stark Tower to recover the weapon. Hawkeye helps to fight against Regime Sandman, Regime Rogue, Regime Black Widow, and Regime Magneto where they are successful in reclaiming the weapon. When Regime Captain America arrives at Stark Tower moments later, he learns of their plot and makes plans to flush them out. The Stark Insurgency watches Captain America's press conference, where he reveals he will execute Iron Man at The Raft, causing the Stark Insurgency to take action. Meanwhile, back in the Avengers' universe, Captain America, Quicksilver, Falcon and Winter Soldier attempt to recover their comrades, but only two could get through the portal. Then Captain America sends Falcon and Winter Soldier in a mission to the alternate reality. Falcon and Winter Soldier overhear Doctor Doom and Gambit discussing plans to defeat Captain America, prompting a brief clash before the other displaced heroes explain the situation to them. Falcon and Winter Soldier begin their infiltration where they fight Regime Black Cat and their own counterparts. Afterwards, Gambit takes out Regime Iceman and Regime Wolverine, and then heads to X-Mansion where he defeats Regime Rogue and Regime Black Widow. With Falcon,Winter Soldier and Gambit having taken control of the teleportation system on the SHIELD Helicarrier, the heroes stage a break in at The Raft to rescue the displaced Iron Man from his planned execution. At the same time, Green Goblin convinces Insurgency Green Goblin to release him. While Iron Spider and Insurgency Silver Sable had defeated Regime Black Cat, they then fight Regime Venom (who is Flash Thompson, who stopped being Spider-Man's fan and helped Electro to kill Mary Jane and May Parker besides accepting the Symbiote from Eddie Brock) and then free Hawkeye from Scarlet Witch's control before having to fight against Dark Phoenix. Regime Falcon then confronts Iron Spider,Hawkeye,Insurgency Silver Sable and Iron Man as the Insurgency Silver Sable provokes Regime Falcon. Before Regime Falcon can attack, all the heroes disappear. Realizing that the Helicarrier has been taken over, Regime Falcon uses his Redwing to fly to it, only for Gambit's explosive cards to have destroyed it and everyone on board it was teleported off of it on time. Hours earlier, The Insurgency Doctor Doom is prepping the weapon to be used on his suit. He leaves a message for the Insurgency Invisible Woman (his love interest) and Insurgency Mr. Fantastic (his friend). Upon attaching it to his suit, Insurgency Doctor Doom flies off in his suit to The Raft and is attacked by Green Goblin. After defeating Green Goblin, Insurgency Doctor Doom is surprisingly attacked by Regime Crossbones only to defeat him. While Insurgency Green Goblin and Insurgency Doctor Octopus have Green Goblin locked up again, Insurgency Doctor Doom makes it to The Raft where he lures away Regime Magneto and Regime Storm. After shooting down Regime Magneto, Insurgency Doctor Doom defeats Regime Storm and tries to take her Mutant Powers only for him to fight and defeat Regime Magneto. Insurgency Doctor Doom's attempt to use the laser weapon against Regime Captain America is stopped by Regime Magneto as Regime Captain America slams into Insurgency Doctor Doom enough to badly injure him and break his suit. Regime Captain America feels betrayed by the man he once trusted. When Insurgency Doctor Doom claimed that Regime Captain America herded them like sheep, Regime Winter Soldier comes and puts Insurgency Doctor Doom out of his misery. Listening to the witnesses and humanity's newfound fear, Regime Captain America, Regime Winter Soldier, Regime Falcon and Dark Phoenix leave in anger. Moments later in the Avengers Tower, Regime Captain America tells the Regime that he has decided to destroy New York and Latveria to demonstrate the chaos that would arise in his absence. He decides to put Regime Winter Soldier in the command of the plan while he recomposes himself, Regime Winter Soldier then asks if anybody has an objection and nobody does. Regime Winter Soldier orders Regime Quicksilver and Regime Scarlet Witch to take control of all modes of broadcasting, has Regime Red Skull and Regime Namor rally their foot soldiers, and orders Regime Wolverine and Dark Phoenix to prepare Regime Hulk for battle. As everyone leaves, Regime Wolverine smells Regime Iceman and the other Regime X-Men being afraid. Realizing that he and all X-Men are free from Dark Phoenix's control,Regime Wolverine finally accepts that the Regime has gone too far and defects to the Insurgents where he starts by defeating Dark Phoenix and Regime Sabretooth and even saving some rebels from Regime Red Skull. Then Regime Wolverine had to defeat Hawkeye in order for him and the Insurgency to listen to him about the Regime's next plot. With the laser weapon rendered useless, the dimensionlly displaced heroes suggest bringing in the Captain America of their world to stop this one, only to be interrupted by a Regime attack on their hideout. After his entrance and fight with Regime Juggernaut, Insurgency Thor is teleported back to Asgard by Loki who reveals that Regime Captain America's plan will be carried out by an army of Asgardians and SHIELD Agents. He desires to stop this plan as Regime Captain America's victory would mean an end to the evil that empowers him. After Insurgency Loki with Insurgency Thor taking his advice, Regime Scarlet Witch appears where she states Regime Captain America's campaign will hasten the Return of the Brotherhood of Mutants, (in this world Scarlet Witch,Quicksilver,Magneto,Pyro and Avalanche are the remaining members of this group of evil mutants) Insurgency Thor manages to defeat Regime Scarlet Witch. At one of Asgard's ports, Insurgency Thor defeats his dark clone created by Regime Scarlet Witch and Regime Hela before convincing the Asgardians to return to their former roles as protectors of the peace rather than conquerors of the world. As the battle begins, Iron Man convinces his counterpart to have faith in their Captain America, just as he had faith in the other displaced heroes. Captain America arrives in this world in time as both Iron Men brief him on the situation. Arriving in Latveria, where the fight between the Insurgency and Regime is being held, Captain America knocks out Regime Magneto, defeats Regime Red Skull, and convinces Dark Phoenix and Regime Cyclops to surrender. As Captain America fights Regime Namor in New York, Black Widow's SHIELD Agents and Thor's Asgardians hold back the armies of Atlantis. After defeating Regime Hulk in the Avengers Tower and turning him back to Bruce Banner, Captain America confronts and defeats his counterpart, rejecting his other self's attempt to defend his actions as enforcing authority over an unworthy Earth, and informing him that Sharon would be afraid and disgusted at what he has become. With the other Captain America's defeat, the rest of the Regime are either rounded up or turn themselves in. The displaced Green Goblin is taken back to the Avenger's Universe by Insurgency Silver Sable and Insurgency Spider-Man. The displaced Wonder Man hands The X-Men, Regime Crossbones and Regime Red Skull over to Nova Corps. The displaced Black Widow fires her counterpart who is taken away by Insurgency Nick Fury. The displaced Falcon and Winter Soldier alongside Insurgency Gambit, Insurgency Doctor Octopus, Insurgency Green Goblin, Insurgency Shocker and the Insurgency Fantastic Four visit the grave of Insurgency Doctor Doom. The other Captain America is placed in a prison where the effects of Super Soldier Serum is almost null. The displaced Captain America acknowledges that he could've become his counterpart under the same circumstances, but Insurgency Iron Man merely notes that he hopes that Captain America never learns what he could be capable of while vowing to be there if he ever does fall that far. As Captain America and Iron Man leave, the final scene shows a close-up of the other Captain America in his prison cell, punching a wall leaving a mark which indicates that the effects of Super Soldier Serum are not completely nullified. Playable Characters Heroes *Captain America *Iron Man *Spider-Man *Hawkeye *Black Widow *Namor *Cyclops *Storm *Iceman *Rogue *Psylocke *Gambit *Colossus *Wolverine *Wonder Man *Mr. Fantastic *Invisible Woman *Human Torch *The Thing *Thor *Hulk *Scarlet Witch *Quicksilver *Jean Grey *Falcon *Winter Soldier Villains *Loki *Magneto *Red Skull *Green Goblin *Silver Sable *Crossbones *Doctor Doom *Sandman *Juggernaut *Black Cat *Venom *Pyro *Avalanche *Doctor Octopus *Shocker *Electro *Sabretooth Stages * Ryker Island Prison * Baxter Building * New York * X-Mansion * Hell's Kitchen * Atlantis * OSCORP * Stark Tower * Doom Castle * Avengers Mansion * SHIELD Helicarrier * The Raft * Avengers Tower * Asgard Alternate Skins * U.S. Agent * Captain America (Bucky Barnes) * Red Guardian * War Machine * Crimson Dynamo * Iron Patriot * Spider-Man (Miles Morales) * Spider-Gwen * Spider-Man 2099 * Symbiote Spider-Man * Spider-Man (MacGargan) * Hawkeye (Lester) * Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) * Ronin * Black Widow (Yelena Belova) * Dark Cyclops * Dark Iceman * Dark Psylocke * Wolverine (Daken) * X-23 * Dark Thor * Beta Ray Bill * Red Hulk * Abomination * Dark Phoenix * Iron Skull * Green Goblin (Harry Osborn) * Agent Venom Story Mode See: Revenge:Patriots Among Us Story ModeCategory:Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Fan Fiction Category:Marvel